Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as a backlight source of a display panel of an electronic device. Especially, in recent years, as the electronic device is increasingly thinned and its screen is enlarged, the display panel and a light guide plate are required to be thinned and increased in a screen size, so that the LED is also required to be thinned and achieve a higher output.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-253551 discloses a method of manufacturing a light emitting device having a reflection case, a terminal member embedded in the reflection case and a light emitting element mounted in a recess portion of the reflection case having an opening on a front side. This reflection case may be formed by resin molding with the terminal member sandwiched by a die.